character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is the grandson of Will Anthonio Zeppeli. He lived with his many siblings and his father Mario Zeppeli until he left him and his family because of this Caesar hated his father until he found him again and Caesar found the wall where the Pillar Men were and they attacked Caesar, however, Mario sacrificed himself to save Caesar even though he didn't know he was his son. After this, Caesar searched for his father's master, Lisa Lisa, and trained under her in order to avenge his father. Caesar was killed by Wammu but he did manage to give Caesar his Hamon in order to make him stronger. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | '''At least '''High 7-C Name: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Hamon Warrior Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Body Control, Martial Arts, Durability Negation with Hamon (Hamon can attack a person's insides and affect the organs or brain), Life Manipulation (Hamon is life energy used to harm others), Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Mind Control (Has fully mind controlled a woman), Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation (Hamon can be used to create a thin shield around the user to protect them against attacks from attack with it being especially useful against metal weapons and liquid projectiles), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Has healed a broken neck and broken bones), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Forced deadly poison out of his body), Regeneration Negation against opponents weak to sunlight '''Attack Potency: Large Town Level (Is comparable to Joseph before they started training) | 'At least '''Large Town Level '(Is comparable to Joseph after their training, Severely injured Wamuu who said that he could have beaten Kars or at least nearly kill him if they fought) '''Speed: Hypersonic (Is comparable to Joseph before they started training)' | MFTL' (Reacted to several of Kars' attacks) | MFTL (Dodged a beam of light at point blank range) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Level | At least Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level (Is comparable to Joseph) |''' At least Large Town Level (Survived hits from Wamuu) '''Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hamon: Hamon is an ancient martial arts technique that draws life energy from the users breathing. The life energy is similar in nature to sunlight and as such can be used to destroy those who are weak to it like vampires and Pillar Men. ** Healing: '''Hamon can naturally heal its user and be used to heal others. It has shown to effortlessly heal small wounds and even broken bones. ** '''Bubble Launcher: Caesar, using the soap on his gloves, uses Hamon to create several bubbles that remain solid due to Hamon and throw them at his opponent. ** Bubble Barrier: Caesar creates a massive bubble that traps the opponent inside, while inside there is no air which will eventually kill them via suffocation. ** Bubble Cutter: Caesar creates several bubbles which are as sharp as razor blades. *** Bubble Cutter Gliding: A variation of the Bubble Cutter, this version of the Bubble Cutter will home in on their target and will move faster at the cost that Caesar is unable to move while using it. ** Bubble Lenses: Bubble Lenses are Caeser's strongest attack. He creates several bubbles that act as lenses and amplify sunlight or his own Hamon into his opponent in order to deal significant damage. Key: Beginning of Battle Tendency | End of Battle Tendency Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 7